<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une lente agonie by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247576">Une lente agonie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'amour ne signifie rien [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dementor's Kiss, Drama &amp; Romance, Other, POV Ginny Weasley, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley a fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, et elle lui sera fatale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dementors/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'amour ne signifie rien [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une lente agonie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une lente agonie</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>il était différent des autres, elle l’avait toujours su au fond d’elle-même. Avec sa longue cape noire, humide et froide, dans laquelle elle se plaisait parfois à s’enrouler, et ces longs doigts squelettiques. Sa famille lui avait dit que c’était une énorme erreur, le jour où elle était partie, mais elle avait refusé de les écouter. Peut-être aurait-elle dut finalement. C’était trop tard pour cela désormais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle s’affaiblissait. Progressivement, la rousse avait perdu toute joie de vivre, tout espoir et même tout sentiment. Dans son antre, elle n’était plus que vide et désespoir désormais. Une loque, à peine capable de se mouvoir et de s’alimenter elle-même. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait fait durer ce plaisir, pour ne l’achever que maintenant, une fois qu’elle serait privée de tout ce qu’elle était. Ginny n’était même plus humaine désormais. Elle avait toujours un corps, mais son esprit était brisé, détruit, par une force qu’elle avait elle-même accepté de rejoindre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, lorsqu’au bout du compte, il l’embrassa, elle ne sentit même pas la faux de la mort s’abattre sur elle. Ginny Weasley avait périt, au fond d’une caverne, et elle resterait pourrir là pour l’éternité. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>